sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Jadhostgamer072
Jadhostgamer072 is a enemy of Sausagelover 99 Quote of the Week About What's up dudes! My name is Jadhostgamer072 '''(please, call me '''Jad)! I’m a member of Idea Wiki! My full name is Jad Barahmeh, and I was born in Cary, North Carolina, USA, but I currently live in Charlotte, North Carolina, USA. My most famous and popular idea ever created by me was ''ROBLOX: The Movie''! I have joined this wiki on May 29, 2017, that also marks the day my first idea was made, Moving In! I make Ideas that are from Devices to Movies! Be sure to come back to my profile to see what is updated! If you want to message me or ask me a question, come to my message wall, or you might want to see the blogs I created! Come on and see what is in my profile! Go relax, and have some fun while you read my profile! Enjoy the music I left behind! :D Relationships Friends/Allies * Mplaya3 (one of my best friends) * Coolot1 (one of my best friends) * ShadEmmanZ-K9 * GreenGrassCreeper34 * SpyroandLPSfan * MegaMastered * Knottyorchid12 * CLTwins15 Neutral * StephanTheAnimator * Supersamus * Supersamus 2.0 * RetroGameFan9000 * DonaldoC1997 * MovieLover9000 * Jacky 50A Enemies * Sausagelover99 (Keeps attacking me for no reason) * EliasImagines (and all of his sockpuppets. He betrayed us for no reason...) * Cartoonfan2011 (She is Elias "sidekick" and she keeps saying bad stuff about me...) favorite wikis * ROBLOX Wiki * Idea Wiki * DreamWorks Animation Wiki * ROBLOX: The Movie Wiki * Villains Wiki Ideas That He Created Movies * Moving In * ROBLOX: The Movie * An Animal's Escape * The Lost Kids * The Great Race * The Duck Life Movie * Justice League: Unision * Galactic Humans * Marvel Avengers: The Wrath of Loki * Cats & Dogs 3: Mr. Tinkles Returns * A Fly's Destiny * This School is WILD! * Chad's Adventure * Ratatouille 2 * WALL•E 2 * The School Standoff * Builderman: Begins * The Dog Traveler * The Burrito Bison Movie * The School's Destiny Games * ROBLOX: The Telltale Series * ROBLOX: The Movie (video game) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Remastered TV Shows * ROBLOX: The TV Series * Bee Movie: The Adventures of Barry B. Benson * Valuthian Knights: Valuthia Wars * The Shrek Show * The Plants vs. Zombies Show * The Minecraft Show * Mech-Man * Jailbreak * Phineas and Ferb (Reboot) * The Metroid Show * Cats & Dogs: The Series * The School Bully Franchises * ROBLOX: The Movie (franchise) TV Channels * NBC Kids Amusement Parks * DreamWorks Land Devices * Touch Screen TVs Planned Ideas * ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge (I don't feel like making a sequel tbh) * The End of the USA * Untitled Video Game (TBD) * Untitled TV Series (TBD) * Untitled TV Series (TBD) * Untitled TV Series (TBD) * The Story of an Autistic Child Cancelled Ideas * The LEGO Movie Sequel * Moving In 2 * The Secret Life of Pets 3 * Dog Man Film * Shaun the Sheep Movie 2 Templates He Created * RetroGameFan9000Box * StephanTheAnimatorBox * Jadhostgamer072Box * Supersamus 2.0Box Where You Can Find Me Elsewhere! * ROBLOX Profile * My YouTube Channel * Real Life Heroes Wiki * Real Life Villains Wiki * Villains Wiki * Heroes Wiki More coming soon! User Boxes Polls Do you like his ideas? Yes! They're awesome, they should exist! I'm not really a fan, but they sound cool! Meh, I'm kind of neutral! No, but i like some of your ideas! OH HECK NO! THEY'RE GARBAGE! Do you think he,s a nice person? Yes Meh. He,s a bit scary... No... Category:Jadhostgamer072 Category:Sausagelover 99 Category:Ideawiki users